Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Players have the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim When the Amulet of Mara is acquired, the player has the option to marry a person. Some characters cannot be married. Those that can be married generally require that a specific task be completed beforehand. Marrying merchants allows the player to collect portions of the profits from their spouse. Marrying To be able to marry you have to speak with Maramal about the cult of Mara. Then, You can buy Amulet of Mara for 200 gold coins from him. At first he can be found at the Bee and Barb, an inn of Riften town, and later in Riften's Temple of Mara. The amulet can also be found in a tent on the coast north-east of Dawnstar.You can also obtain the amulet from doing the questline given to you by Dinya Balu. If you obtain the amulet in any other means other than buying it from Maramal you still have to discuss wedding with him before you can actually propose. While wearing the amulet, new dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs. You can now express your wish to marry him or her. Once that is done you can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging your wedding. The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. Then it will occur between dawn and dusk (8:00 am-8:00pm). During the ceremony you have one last chance to say you want to be married. If you say you do, you will be married. NPCs that you have previously completed quests for may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. After the Marriage, your partner will ask where do you want to live and you will have the choice of living with them, or if you have a house, live there. If your spouse relocates to a different City from where they originated to live in one of your houses, they may indicate that they wish to become a shopowner to keep occupied while you are adventuring. If this occurs, you can ask them once a day how the shop is going to receive a share of the profits (approximately 100 gold per 24 hours). You will also be able to buy and sell from/to your spouse as would a regular merchant NPC. Once a day, you can ask a spouse to cook something for you. They will make a Homemade Meal that increases the regeneration of magicka, health, and stamina. If you sleep in the house with your spouse, you will get a temporary bonus called, 'Lover's Comfort' that boosts your rate of skill-learning by 15% for eight hours. NPCs the player can marry Female *Aela the Huntress - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House in Whiterun. *Aeri - Nord, found inside her house at Anga's Mill in the Pale. *Annekke Crag-Jumper - Nord, found in Darkwater Crossing. Although she is already married she will leave her husband if you complete her quest. *Anwen - Redguard, found in Markarth Temple. *Avrusa Sarethi - Dark Elf, found in the Sarethi farm in the Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart - Orc, found in Mor Khazgur. *Brelyna Maryon - Dark Elf, found in the College of Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius - Imperial, found in Riverwood. *Carlotta Valentia - Imperial, found in Whiterun. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, found at Kyne’s Grove in Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, found in Markarth. *Gilfre - Imperial, found in the Mixwater Mill in Eastmarch. *Grelka - Nord, found in Riften at her merchant stand. *Iona - Nord, found in Riften, in Honeyside. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, found in the Drunken Huntsman, in Whiterun. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, found in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude *Lydia - Nord, found in Dragonsreach, in Whiterun. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, found in her house, in Riften. *Muiri - Breton, found in The Hag’s Cure, in Markarth. *Njada Stone-Arm - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Orla - Nord, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Ria - Imperial, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Senna - Imperial, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Shahvee - Argonian, found outside Windhelm. *Susanna the Wicked - Nord, found in Windhelm *Sylgja - Nord, found at Shor’s Stone in The Rift. *Taarie - High Elf, found in Solitude. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, found at Ivarstead in The Rift. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, found in Windhelm, in Eastmarch. *Ysolda - Nord, found in Whiterun. Male *Ainethach - Breton, found in Karthwasten Hall, in Karthwasten. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, found in Candelhearth Hall, in Windhelm. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, found in Vlindrel Hall, in Markath. *Athis - Dark Elf, found in Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, in Whiterun. *Balimund - Nord, found in The Scorched Hammer, in Riften. *Belrand - Nord, found in The Winking Skeever, in Solitude. *Benor - Nord, found in Morthal. *Calder - Nord, found in Hjerim, in Windhelm *Cosnach - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Derkeethus - Argonian, found in Darkwater Pass. *Erik the Slayer - Nord, found in Frostfruit Inn, in Rorikstead. *Farkas - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House (Vilkas' brother), in Whiterun *Filnjar - Nord, found in his house, in Shor's Stone. *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, found in Pavo's House, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, found in Burguk's Longhouse, in Dushnikh Yal. *Marcurio - Imperial, found in Riften. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, found in Understone Keep, in Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, found in Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, found in The Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, found in his house, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Perth - Breton, found in the Miner's House, in Soljund's Sinkhole. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, found in White Phial Services, in Windhelm. *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, found in Sadri's Used Wares, in Windhelm. *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, found in Steamscorch Mine, in Kyne's Grove. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, found in his house, in Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, found in the Argonian Assemblage, in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, found in Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, found in Windhelm. *Torvar - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. *Vilkas - Nord, also found in the Companion's Faction House (Farkas' brother), in Whiterun. *Vorstag - Nord, found in Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, found in Ivarstead. 'Forcing NPC Marriage' Players can force the marriage dialog option to appear on NPCs by opening the console, targeting the desired NPC, and typing the command "addfac 19809 1". This could possibly cause issues with NPCs who were not originally intended to have this option. Bugs *A bug can occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to him/her about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". However, after you say "I do" if you exit the speech and click on your spouse fast enough before he/she walks out the door, he/she will not disappear. If you fail to do so, try going to a bed, sleep for a few days and then head back to the temple. After a couple of days, she will go back to the temple. If she still hasn't shown up, wait about 4 hours and she will eventually pop up. Even if you tell them to move into your house they may or may not actually be there. They will be at their previous house instead. Another way to deal with this is to simply leave and go about your business for a few days, then return to the Temple of Mara. Your spouse should be inside and once you ask them where you want to live, everything will go back to normal. *Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. *A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if you choose to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make you miss your wedding if you recently complete the Azura's Star quest. What results is that you miss your wedding, but still have the option to make it up to the other person. *A bug can occur if you kill your spouse. Even if you continue to wear the Amulet of Mara, you may not be able to marry again. If a companion dies while following you, when you get married their body can suddenly appear at the doorway at which point it says you failed to attend your wedding. If you fail your marriage due to the companion bug don't fret, you can drag their body into the next room, close the door, and when you pick a new marriage partner and start a new wedding all will go as planned. Since bodies don't disappear, you will no longer have this problem. I tried, it works. *If you get the 'Dead companion in a doorway' glitch, all you need to do is go talk to your marriage partner again. That's what happened to me. *A bug may occur that if Lydia is dead, her corpse will appear at the wedding ceremony and you will fail the marriage quest - a work around is to drag the corpse out of sight (nearby) and try again. *If you have killed one of your followers, they will spawn at the ceremony and you will fail the marraige. You have the option of asking the intended spouse for another try at marriage afterwards and the dead follower won't turn up again. *Bandits or Hired Thugs may appear randomly at the ceremony causing the wedding to fail. Notes *At this time it seems it is impossible to marry Khajiits or Bosmer as male and females choices for both races are lacking a candidate. *Werewolves can not get the bonus for sleeping in the house with their spouse (xbox 360), as werewolves can not recieve any bonuses for sleeping. References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Skyrim: Marriage